Bows
Overview The most overpowered weapon in the early game, which makes the Archer the most useful class at the start. They can often fire beyond the specified range, and elevation will also give a bonus (or penalty) to range. The Bow finishers have a variety of debuffs: Leaden, Sleep, Charm and Shackle. The ability to lob the arrow allows many obstacles to be ignored, but when enemies are on higher terrain, bows are at a disadvantage. Some players hit a wall if they rely too heavily on Archers in their team, and their outdated bows become ineffective against high level monsters. Keep bows updated to avoid this. Finishing Moves Equipped By *1-Handed - Warrior, Archer, Rune Fencer, Ninja, Rogue, Beast Tamer, Divine Knight Lord, Ranger, Vartan, Juggernaut, Familiar *2-Handed - Archer, Lord, Ranger List of Bows Shortbow *Lv.1 - (1H) *Weight 5, RT +16 *Range: 3-6 *Damage: Piercing 10 *ATK 28, DEX +1, AVD +2 Shortbow +1 *Lv.2 - (1H) *Weight 6, RT +18 *Range: 3-6 *Damage: Piercing 12 *On Hit: Stunned *ATK 39, DEX +3, AVD +4 Great Bow *Lv.4 - (2H) *Weight 8, RT +24 *Range: 4-7 *Damage: Piercing 10 *ATK 40, DEX +2 Great Bow +1 *Lv.5 - (2H) *Weight 9, RT +26 *Range: 4-7 *Damage: Piercing 12 *ATK 52, DEX +4 Longbow *Lv.7 - (2H) *Weight 9, RT +26 *Range: 5-8 *Damage: Piercing 11 *ATK 48, STR +1, VIT -1, DEX +2, AGIL +1 Longbow +1 *Lv.8 - (2H) *Weight 9, RT +28 *Range: 5-8 *Damage: Piercing 13 *On Hit: Knockback *ATK 61, STR +3, VIT -3, DEX +4, AGIL +3 Baldur Bow *Lv.10 - (1H) *Weight 7 RT +20 *Range: 3-6 *Damage: Piercing 11 *Racial: (Phantom +50%) *ATK 52, VIT +2, DEX +1, MP +5, INT +4, LUCK-1 Baldur Bow +1 *Lv.11 - (1H) *Weight 8, RT +23 *Range: 3-6 *Damage: Piercing 13 *Racial: Golem +5% (Phantom +50%) *On Hit: Silence *ATK 63, VIT +4, DEX +3, MP +8, INT +5, LUCK-3 Composite Bow *Lv.14 - (2H) *Weight 10 RT +29 *Range: 4-7 *Damage: Piercing 12 *ATK 66, DEX +2, AGIL +1 Composite Bow +1 *Lv.15 - (2H) *Weight 11 RT +32 *Range: 4-7 *Damage: Piercing 14 *On Hit: Knockback *ATK 78, DEX +3, AGIL +4, MIND +2, RES +2 Seige Bow *Lv.18 - (2H) *Weight 10 RT +31 *Range: 5-8 *Damage: Piercing 12 *Extra: Bows +1 *ATK 75, STR +4, AVD +2 Seige Bow +1 *Lv.19 - (2H) *Weight 11, RT +33 *Range: 5-8 *Damage: Piercing 14 *On Hit: Bound *Extra: Bows +2 *ATK 87 STR +6, VIT +1, DEX +2, AVD +3 , INT +1 Damasc Bow *Lv.22 - (1H) *Weight 8, RT +25 *Range: 3-6 *Damage: Piercing 12 *ATK 76, VIT +5, HP +5, MIND +4, RES +1 Damasc Bow +1 *Lv.23 - (1H) *Weight 9, RT +27 *Range: 3-6 *Damage: Piercing 14 *Racial: Golem +10% *On Hit: Stunned *Extra: Bows +1 *ATK 87, VIT +8, DEX +2 HP +8, MIND +6, RES +3 Crescente Bow *Lv.24 - (2H) *Weight 11, RT +34 *Range: 4-7 *Damage: Piercing 12 *ATK 92, STR +3, DEX +2, AGIL +1 Cupido Bow *Lv.25 - (2H) *Weight 12, RT +37 *Range: 4-7 *Damage: Piercing 14 *On Hit: Charmed *ATK 105, STR +5, DEX +4, AGIL +2, AVD +1, INT +1 Permafrost Bow *Lv.26 - (2H) *Weight 12, RT +36 *Range: 5-8 *Damage: Piercing 13 *Affinity: Ice 7 *Extra: Bows +1 *ATK 101, DEX +5, HP +2, INT +1, RES +5 Ixquimilli's Bow *Lv.27 - (2H) *Weight 13, RT +39 *Range: 5-8 *Damage: Piercing 15 *Affinity: Ice 15 *On Hit: Shackled *Extra: Augment Ice +1, Stoneproof *Special: Instill Ice *ATK 113, DEX +6, HP +3, INT +3, RES +8 Tempest Bow *Lv.29 - (2H) *Weight 13, RT +38 *Range: 6-9 *Damage: Piercing 13 *Racial: Beast +10% *Affinity: Air 7 *Extra: Bows +1 *ATK 110, VIT +4, DEX +1 Garuda Bow *Lv.30 - (2H) *Weight 13 RT +40 *Range: 6-9 *Damage: Piercing 15 *Racial: Beast +15% *Affinity: Air 15 *On Hit: Air Averse *Extra: Augment Air +1 *Special: Instill Air *ATK 122, VIT +6, DEX +3, AVD +2, RES +3 Thunder Bow *Lv.32 - (2H) *Weight 13, RT +40 *Range: 4-7 *Damage: Piercing 14 *Racial: Reptile +10% *Affinity: Lightning 7 *Extra: Bows +1 *ATK 119, STR +5, DEX +2, INT +1, MIND +1 Indra's Bow *Lv.33 - (2H) *Weight 14, RT +42 *Range: 4-7 *Damage: Piercing 16 *Racial: Reptile +15% *Affinity: Lightning 15 *On Hit: Lightning Averse *Extra: Augment Lightning +1, Silenceproof *Special: Instill Lightning *ATK 131, STR +7, DEX +4, AVD +2, INT +2, MIND +2 Brimstone Bow *Lv.35 - (2H) *Weight 14, RT +42 *Range: 5-8 *Damage: Piercing 15 *Racial: Human +15% *Affinity: Fire 15 *On Hit: Fire Averse *Extra: Augment Fire +1 *Special: Instill Fire *ATK 128, STR +3, VIT +7, DEX +2, MIND +3, RES +1 Sirocco Bow *Lv.38 - (2H) *Weight 14, RT +43 *Range: 5-8 *Damage: Piercing 15 *Affinity: Earth 15 *Extra: Augment Earth +1 *Special: Instill Earth *ATK 136, VIT +9, DEX +3, HP +5, AVD +4 Ji'ygla's Bow *Lv.41 (2H) - Unique *Weight 15, RT +45 *Range: 6-9 *Damage: Piercing 16 *Affinity: Dark 15 *On Hit: Dark Averse *Extra: Augment Darkness +1, Charmproof *Special: Instill Shadow *ATK 145, STR +1, DEX +4, AVD +2, INT +3, RES +5 Pajra *Lv.44 (2H) - Unique *Weight 16, RT +47 *Range: 6-9 *Damage: Piercing 16 *Racial: Phantom +15% *Affinity: Light 15 *On Hit: Light Averse *Extra: Augment Light +1, Stopproof *Special: Instill Light *ATK 154, STR +3, VIT +1, AGIL +8, MIND +4 Centeotl's Rib *Lv.47 (2H) - Unique *Weight 16, RT +48 *Range: 6-9 *Damage: Piercing 17 *Racial: Dragon +15% *Affinity: Water 15 *On Hit: Water Averse *Extra: Augment Water +1, Stunproof *Special: Acid Breath *ATK 162, STR +4, DEX +5, HP +10, AGIL +3, AVD +4, RES +6 'Cursed Bow ' *Lv.1 (2H) - Unique *Weight ??, RT +?? *Range: 3-8 *Damage: Crushing/Piercing ??, ?? ?? *Racial Bonus: ??? +??% *Extras - ??? *Special - Snapdragon *ATK +??, OTHER +?? Category:Bows Category:Ranged Weapon